


Day 3 - Cauldron

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2019 [3]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cauldron, Drink, Friendship, Fun, Love, Other, Party, Teasing, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Rose has a tiny, *innocent* request to make of Ezra...





	Day 3 - Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 3 of Minxtober! Are we having fun yet? I know I am~

“You want to borrow my _what?_”

Rose beamed at Ezra, rocking back and forth on her toes. “Your cauldron. You're a witch, right? You have the not-so-spooky-but-this-Hunter-knows-better shop. You have the adorable demon cat,” she paused to blow a kiss at Coco.

“Aaaand~ you cast spells!” She wiggled her fingers for extra effect. Thankfully it ended up getting her the laugh she was hoping for.

“All right, ok. Say I did have this magical item you were looking for.”

“Mmm-hmmmm~”

Ezra placed his hands on the counter, looking at her with a tilt of his head. “Why do you want to borrow it?”

“Refreshments!”

“...excuse me?”

The look of bafflement on Ezra's face was so priceless that Rose ended up in a fit of giggles before she could control herself. Clearing her throat, she started to explain again.

“All Hallow's Eve is coming up. I would like to throw a party. A magical party. Well, as much magic as I can pull off at least. I would like to use your cauldron as a punch bowl.”

Ezra looked away, started to speak then stopped. He slowly came from behind the counter and approached Rose.

“Let me get this straight: You want to use a powerful, magical item that I have as a punch bowl?”

“Yep! Aesthetics are very important.”

“Dare I even bother asking whose idea---”

“Finn!” She interrupted enthusiastically.

Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose and gave out a sound that was a mix between a groan and a laugh. “Why am I not surprised...”

Rose shrugged. “I don't know why you would be surprised. Honestly, it was a great idea and he was so sweet and even offered to help me make the drinks to put into it. Isn't that great!?”

He sighed, eyes darting to glare briefly at the floor of his kitchen. “Yes, it's wonderful.”

His reaction didn't phase Rose a bit as she closed her eyes, nodding in agreement. “Yes, I thought so too.”

“And you don't think anything could go wrong with this?” Ezra looked at her, mildly concerned.

“It's Lunaris. Of course _something_ is going to go wrong but August promised to help me reverse whatever effects might happen for those who drink from it.”

“...You got August involved in this too!?” His eyes went wide, wondering for a moment if he even heard her correctly.

“Weeeeell, not yet but I'm going to ask them! I know they'll say yes!”

“And what makes you so sure they're going to say yes?” Ezra couldn't help the smirk that came across his face at the thought of August agreeing to this plan of hers.

Rose stopped bouncing on her toes and smiled sweetly at Ezra. Walking over to him, she stopped about one foot away and took his hand into hers, placing it against her cheek. Mustering up all the innocence she could in her eyes, she looked up at him and blinked a few times.

“Please may I borrow your cauldron, Ezra? I **promise** to bring it back better than when you let me use it.” Rose added a pout for extra effect.

Ezra swallowed, as his world was abruptly turned into nothing but pink pig-tails and strawberry cream puffs. “All right, but please be careful and only stir counter-clockwise.”

Rose squealed, letting go of his hand and kissed him on the cheek as she bounced out the door. “Thank you, Ezra! Swing by around 9 p.m. on Friday, ok!?”

Blinking, Ezra stood there trying to process what happened. Eventually he ended up chuckling, shaking his head.

“She was right. They're going to definitely say yes and it's going to be one hell of a party.”

Going back behind the counter, Ezra pulled out his schedule and penciled in the date and time of Rose's party. He also put a side note to bring various antidotes with him. There was no way he was going to miss this.

**Author's Note:**

> When Rose wants something? Like, reeeeally wants it? She gets it. Watch out for the Innocent Pink Pig-tails of Doom because you won't be able to say no. XD Ezra is also starting to get mildly concerned about the influence Finn is having on Rose but that's another story for another time~ ❤
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please feel free to go to my writing Tumblr SavvyLittleWriting for more works like this one.


End file.
